


What You Wanted To Know

by Clytaemnestra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hugging, M/M, Reunion, it's sad, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytaemnestra/pseuds/Clytaemnestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For number 39 on this list: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you </p><p>Just wanted to write something short to bridge the gap between my last long fic and my next one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wanted To Know

Bucky crawls in through the window. Rogers is curled up on his side, facing away. He's awake - his breathing is just a little too shallow - but someone who wasn't Bucky wouldn't notice.

He doesn't bother trying to be quiet, letting his boots thud onto the floor as he toes them off and lets them fall where they want to. Steve must know then that Bucky isn't trying to hide, isn't going to run, and rolls over.

"Buck?" 

"Yeah." He shrugs out of the jacket.

"Are you...staying?"

"I'm tired," he says, which he knows is the answer to a different question, but he doesn't have the energy to think any further than the next day. 

He pulls off his cargo pants and socks, climbs into the bed next to Steve, who is wired so tight he's practically vibrating. He starts to reach out, then thinks better of it and uses his real hand to touch Steve's shoulder, feel how he runs hot. "We used to share."

"We did." The room is dark, but he can feel Steve's eyes on him. It's not making his skin crawl like being watched usually does. It's sort of reassuring that Steve is _seeing_ him. "Do you remember?"

"Some things." He lets his hand slide down to Steve's waist, presses their foreheads together. "Other things, I'm not so sure they happened."

Steve's breath flutters against his mouth. "Oh."

They breathe together for a while as Bucky decides whether to speak again or just listen to the night. "Steve."

"Yeah, Buck?"

"Were we in love?"

There's a long pause, long enough that he thinks Steve might have fallen asleep. But: "I think so. You never said it."

"I think I was," he says, and quickly reviews the memories he has of Steve. It's not the number that a real person should have, but it's enough. "I think I loved you."

"Oh." Steve's voice is very small, and then he presses his face into Bucky's bare shoulder. His arm grows damp.

"Don't cry," he says, because he remembers saying that before.

"Don't ask me not to cry," Steve says, and carries on. So Bucky holds him, and strokes his hair without knowing why, and lets him do it.


End file.
